


swallow it down

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Sex pollen? Are you kidding me?"(or, the one where sex pollen is the name of a drug, and Meg and Ruby make liberal use of it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'sex pollen' square on my table!

"Sex pollen? Are you kidding me?" 

"That's what the guy said it was called," Ruby replies with a shrug, flopping back onto Meg's narrow bed, long blonde hair spreading across the pillow. There's a dime bag pinched between her thumb and index finger, containing two white pills stamped with a flower. 

"What guy?" Meg asks suspiciously, tucking herself between Ruby's splayed legs. 

"Someone I trust, alright?" Ruby snaps, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't screw me over. He said this stuff is even more powerful than E." 

"I'll believe that when I feel it," Meg says, holding out her palm so that Ruby can place a pill in it. They've done E together a few times, and each experience has ended with them fucked out in tangled sheets slicked with drying sweat, lube and come. "What if this turns out to be a dud?" 

"Then we'll fuck anyways," Ruby immediately answers, plucking the other pill from the bag. "And then I'll go find the guy and get my damn money back. You done overthinking this yet?" 

"Fuck off," Meg replies, tossing the bitter, chalky pill into her mouth and swallowing it dry. "Hurry up and swallow that." 

"Yes, your highness," Ruby sneers, dropping the pill between her lips and swallowing it back. 

(It takes less than five minutes for it to become clear that the pill is far from a dud. 

By the time the effects wear off, Saturday has bled into Sunday, and Meg feels ready to die from thirst.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
